


A New Beginning

by pink_green_white_4ever



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_green_white_4ever/pseuds/pink_green_white_4ever





	A New Beginning

A New Beginning

By: Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Last Revised: April 10, 2008

Summary: He’d always wondered what it would be like, now he had six months to get use to the idea…  
Rated: MA  
Ship: S/S

Author’s Note: This is sorta a sequel to Cat’s fic, A Moment In Time.  That fic inspired the idea that I already had going for this one!

Dedication: To the gang at Perfect Chemistry, YOU ROCK!

\--

It was weird to acknowledge his priorities had changed, let alone HOW they’d changed.  Before, a two month assignment away would have been a wonderful honor.  Now, it felt like a lifetime away from home, especially since his new wife had been pretty sick with the flu when he’d been called away.

“Am I clear, Kat?’ he anxiously asked, causing the feline advisor to grin and nod.

“You’re fine, Commander.  Dr. Felix wanted me to remind you however, you need to be careful with Sydney just yet.”

His eyebrows narrowed.  “She’s still sick?”

Patting his back, Kat ushered him to the door.  “Nothing six months of rest won’t cure.”  That said, she left him standing in the hallway.  Shaking his head, Sky turned and headed for his and Syd’s quarters.

\--

Walking into his quarters to the glow of several dozen candles made Sky stop and stare.  There were candles on every available surface.  Clothes, shoes, books, paperwork, they were all in their proper places.  Normally, their quarters weren’t spotless, but they didn’t live in a pig sty either.  “Okay, it’s REALLY clean in here.  What the hell…?”

“Welcome home,” Syd’s sweet voice floated across the room from the hallway.

Sky’s face softened when he caught sight of her.  She was dressed in a long, pink colored silk robe and her hair was piled on top of her head.  The color that had been absent when he’d had to leave her had returned in spades; she was practically glowing.  “Kat said you were still sick,” he finally spoke up, closing the distance between them quickly, reaching up to cup her face when she was within reach.

Sydney grinned and leaned into his hand, having missed the warmth of his skin more than almost anything.  “We need to talk,” she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he almost demanded, but checked the worry that was flaring in his voice so he didn’t hurt her feelings.

“I’m not sick, exactly,” she amended as she took several deep breaths.

Sky was immensely confused by her evasive answer.  “Babe, you’re either sick or you’re not, it’s not that hard to answer.”

Biting her lip, Sydney took his hand in hers.  She said nothing as she splayed his fingers apart before pressing his open palm to her stomach.  Sky continued staring at her, watching fear flash across her features.  “I’ve been practicing for weeks how to tell you this.”

“Syd?”

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out.  Her eyes started filling with tears as the shock registered on his face.  He was so quiet she knew she could have heard a pin drop anywhere in their apartment.  Fear began to strangle the joy she’d finally felt at knowing she was carrying his child, and it only got worse the longer his silence was.  “Sky, say something, please,” she urged, her voice cracking on each word.

The expression on his face softened from shock to pure joy.  His free hand joined the other on her stomach, his thumbs gently caressing her warm skin through the silk.  “Oh wow.”

Tears spilled down her cheeks.  She watched his gaze drop to her stomach, where his hands were, and knew he was trying to imagine what her body was going to look like swollen and ripe with their child. His head suddenly snapped up, his eyes peering deep into hers.  She smiled despite the quivering of her lips.  Sky smiled back at her and brought his hands up to cup her face.

“I’m sorry.”

His eyes narrowed.  “Huh?  What are you sorry for?”

“I know we didn’t plan this, and it’s going to mean a lot of changes, and we never discussed kids…” she rambled on, her voice taking on a panicked quality.

“Sydney, baby, this was the best surprise you could have ever given me,” he assured her, dipping his head so their eyes were level.  When she looked at him with tears in her eyes, he pulled her into his arms, letting them tighten around her while she laughed and sobbed against his chest, the sounds muffled.  “When did you find out?”

His question had her looking up at him, smiling.  “The day after you were out of signal range; by then, I figured I should just surprise you when you got home.”

Sky couldn’t help but grin as he kissed the top of her head.  “How far along are you?  When’s the next doctor’s appointment?  Is there anything I can do?  How are you feeling…?” he asked in rapid fire succession, making Syd giggle.

“Whoa, slow down,” she chuckled, moving her hands up to rest on his chest.  “I’m almost three months, according to Doctor Felix.  The next visit is in two weeks, and we should be getting an ultrasound then.  There’s nothing for you to do but rest now that you’re home and I feel fine, perfectly fine,” she answered, and then her eyes went slightly downcast.  “Kat, Bridge, Z and Boom all know, and no one else, because Dr. Felix took me off active duty.”

For a second, his heart gave a little lurch in his chest.  It was going to be hard on her leaving active Ranger duty, because she loved being a Ranger as much as he had, but he was glad; he wouldn’t worry as much with her off duty.

Sydney feared he’d be disappointed at not finding out first, but the goofy grin on his face said otherwise.  “Sky?”

He leaned down and kissed her, his lips soft and warm with passion and love, driving away the last traces of the cold fear that had encased her heart.  “Sydney!” he gasped softly when he pulled back.

“Hmm?”

Licking his lips, he slid his hands down her body.  Two months away from her had only increased his hunger for her, but he needed to be absolutely sure he wouldn’t hurt her.  “If I take you to bed, I’m not going to hurt you, am I?”

Her eyes glowed with pleasure as she shook her head.  That had been one of the things she’d asked herself.  “Dr. Felix said we’d be okay until a few weeks before my due date, depending on how well my pregnancy goes.”  She gave a tiny squeal when he bent down and picked her up as if she weighed nothing, swiftly carrying her back to their room.

\--

With a huge grin, Sky let her slide to her feet when they got into their room, making sure her body stayed in contact with his.  Taking his time, he slowly undid the belt at her waist before his hands parted the fabric.  The silk barely made a whisper as it pooled at her feet.  Even now, he could noticeably see the changes to her body starting.

As much as he had needed her, needed to seek the pleasure and release only she could provide, he found it was urgently necessary to see what changes their baby had brought to her body since they’d last made love.

“Not fair,” she pouted, plucking at the material of his uniform.  Silently, the worked together to rid him of his clothes, finally leaving him as naked as she was.  Leaning forward, his lips sought hers, their tongues dueling.  His hands cupped her cheeks before moving down the column of her throat, to her shoulders, down her arms and finally finding purchase at her impossibly tiny waist.  It was then he noticed she’d filled out in the hips.  With a final kiss, he nudged her back toward their bed.

“Top or bottom,” he gasped even as her hands slid down his chest and stomach to finally wrap around his arousal, which she tugged on as she started moving to lay back on their bed.

“Top.”

That didn’t surprise him.  When they’d first started sleeping together, they’d found it easier, because of their height and weight differences, for her to be on top until just before they finished.  Now, with her pregnant, it was going to be better for her, at least for a while.  It meant she wasn’t going to be having as hard a time breathing once she started gaining weight.  Laying back on the bed, Sky groaned when he caught sight of her giving him a hungry once over.

“Get over here,” he moaned, before he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as she crawled onto the bed, threw her leg over his body, and sat down on the crucial equipment.  “You’re killing me, Syd.”

She braced her hands on the bed just above his shoulders and leaned forward.  She smiled when he reached up with one hand and unclipped her hair, letting it tumble down around their faces.  When his hands moved to her breasts, cupping the soft, milk white, pliant mounds, he noticed the changes there as well.  Sky admitted if there was an area his wife lacked anything in, her breasts weren’t it; they’d always been a perfect handful, so smooth and soft, the smell and taste of her skin never ceasing to make his mouth water with the thought of tugging on them with his lips or laving them with his tongue.  It amazed him how the smooth, pale skin was when compared to his large, tanned hands as he held on.  As much as he wanted to continue lavishing attention to the bouncy globes, he knew he needed to see what else was different about her now.  His explorations continued with his hands moving down the soft expanse of her torso.  Years of training and healthy eating had given Syd a toned and firm body, but Sky’s trained eyes noticed the subtle differences to his wife’s figure.  The hollow above her tummy wasn’t as pronounced now, her hips were gently rounding out, her breasts, as he noticed earlier, were larger, and her skin absolutely glowed.  All in all, the changes were subtle to anyone else, but to his eyes already dramatic.  “You’ve filled out,” he whispered, letting his hands spread across her abdomen.

“Just wait, I’m going to get fat and ugly soon enough,” she teased him.  “Then you’ll be ready to get rid of me for good.”

Sky shook his head before rearing up to kiss her.  When he pulled back, he whispered, “You’ll always be beautiful to me, Syd, especially carrying our baby.”

At his words, Sydney nudged him back down to the bed.  “Sky?’ she whimpered softly.

“Yeah?”

“Love me?”

His eyes darkened.  To anyone else, it would be an absurd question for her to ask him, but he caught the double meaning right away.  “Always.”

Sky’s hands were at her waist, fingers gliding against warm skin.  His eyes darkened even more than before when his wife started rocking against him.  Her weight was slight, she’d always been petite, but considering how aroused he was already, and the fact that they hadn’t made love to one another for two months, he knew it wouldn’t take long for him to lose it.  He didn’t want that to happen, at least not right away.

The more she rocked, the more he could feel the warm wetness of her arousal.  It still caught him by surprise every now and then to think how far they had come.  Just a short year before, he’d been told he’d be moving up to Commander with Birdie’s retirement and Cruger’s promotion.  Harder still, six months ago he and Sydney had gotten married after a short year of dating following the defeat of Gruumm.  It was in moments like this, when his wife was perched on his lap, her hair spilling down her shoulders, her eyes closed as she took her pleasure, a look of utter contentment on her face, that he knew how incredibly luck he was.

“Earth to Sky,” she giggled, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Sorry,” he muttered, blushing as he slid his hands back and forth on her spread thighs.

She laughed at the look on his face, the sound making him smile despite his embarrassment.  “Am I not entertaining enough for you, husband-o-mine?”

“I was just thinking how much everything’s changed in three years.”

Sydney’s amusement was written plainly on her face.  “Yeah, I know.  Two years ago if anyone had suggested you and I would be married, and pregnant, I’d have had them committed to the psych ward.”

Sky chuckled at that, having thought the same thing.  “I know, right?”  Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, he slid his hand between them.  Sydney gasped and stiffened over his lap, moaning when his fingers slid up inside of her tight, wet channel, his thumb gently rubbing against the bundle of nerves at the front of her womanhood while his fingers stroked the ring of muscles at the entrance to her body.

Her hips snapped forward of their own violation, accompanied by her whimpers and cries of ecstasy as her husband caressed her.  The whole scene made Sky deliriously happy.  He wanted nothing more than to make her climax.  While his fingers tenderly caressed her warm, moist depths, he whispered words of encouragement, told her what it was like for him to be touching her like he was, how big his need for her was, and how he planned to satisfy his own need once he’d taken absolute care of her.

With his free hand, he reached up to cup her breast, tweaking the nipple to make her arch into him harder.  He barely touched her and the pink tip swelled to a tight, hard point.  The combination of his words, his movements and the strength of her arousal finally culminated in the strongest orgasm she could remember having.

“Sk…SKY!” she choked out, all but screaming as her body froze in place.

His expression was one of satisfaction as he stilled his fingers inside of her.  Her slim fingers came down to wrap around his wrist, a sure signal she needed a few minutes to come down from where he’d flung her up to.  “Sweetheart, are you alright?’ he carefully asked, mildly worried when she just crashed down on his chest, her breath coming in pants and gasps.  He was almost afraid he’d hurt her.

“Fine,” she mumbled against his neck.  “Just give me a few minutes.”  It was then that Sky felt the tiny tremors still pulsing inside her depths.

“Did I hurt you?” he wanted to know, slowly withdrawing his fingers while his other hand went to her lower back.  He tenderly rubbed the base of her spine, knowing it relaxed her, especially when he heard her purr at the contact.

“No, it was just really intense.  It’s been a while,” she sighed, rubbing her nose against his neck.

He couldn’t help the snicker that escaped even as he turned his head to kiss her temple.  They lay in that same position for a long time, until Sydney shifted and slid her hand down his chest, barely ghosting his rock hard abs, before finally reaching her goal.  Sky’s body shot from a lulled contentment straight back into aching arousal when his wife wrapped her tiny, smooth, and completely lethal hand around him.

“God Syd!” he choked out the groan.  Her experienced grip tightened and released in just the right rhythm that it had his hips snapping up against her.

With an evil grin, Sydney set her lips to work, nibbling kisses along the side of his neck and nipping at his jaw and ear.  In as sexy a voice as she could muster, she asked, “Does that feel good, Baby?”

“Ye…Ye….Yesssss!” he hissed out.  He knew she was enjoying torturing him.  He also knew she’d draw this out until he was ready to explode.

Or so he thought.

“Baby?” she whispered, pushing up so she was sitting on his lap, her hand leaving him.

Sky warily opened his eyes and looked up at her, seeing the expression on her face.  “What?’

“I need you,” she whined softly, sliding her hips back and forth along his solid length.  “I want to feel you inside of me.”

She was even wetter now than before, thanks to Sky’s tender, loving ministrations but she was no where near satisfied, and he knew it.  She wanted to feel him inside of her, feel him pulsing in time with her as they moved toward that place reserved for lovers.

Wordlessly, Sky took hold of her hips and nudged her onto her knees.  While she pouted, he took hold of himself and held steady so she could slide down onto his shaft.  He let his eyes roll back while Syd let out a long, satisfied moan.  They both held still, enjoying the feeling of their coupling.

On instinct, they began the familiar dance of push and pull, each knowing all the right places to hit to give each other as much pleasure as possible.  Everything was going perfectly until Sky noticed Sydney’s body straining to keep pace.  “Syd,” he murmured, reaching up to brush her hair from her face.  “Baby, stop a second.”

“Hmm?”

“Why don’t we roll over and you let me do the work for a while?” he suggested, watching her stop moving.

“Are you sure?”

He just grinned and nodded, pulling her down to him before he expertly flipped them over, so that he could thrust down into her body.  His heart rate sped up when her thighs came up and clasped his waist, her hands sliding up into his hair.  With a nearly perceptible nod from her, he took his first stroke, thrusting deep into her body, causing her to bow back and cry out at the feeling.  At first, he thought he’d hurt her until he heard her purring and moaning in the back of her throat.  Taking it as a sign to continue, Sky set up the familiar rhythm of thrusting in and out of her body, making sure that the ridge of his member brushed against her clit with every stroke.

As he made love to her, he wondered how he’d managed to spend two months away from her, how he’d gone two months without making love to her.  The feel of her muscles pulling on his cock had him groaning.  He’d had other lovers before he and Syd had gotten together, some had been experienced, others hadn’t, but he’d never felt the inner peace or intense feeling of having found his way home like he felt with Sydney.  It was amazing how the one girl who’d irritated him to hell and back had ended up being the one who he knew he belonged with.

“S-s-SKY!” Sydney cried out, her muscles contracting around him, causing him to stop thrusting.  Even as her body froze, he felt her nails digging into the back of neck and heard her cry out an unintelligible string of words.  Smiling, he leaned down so that he could nip at the tight points of her breasts, using his tongue to lave the buds, knowing that his poor wife needed a few moments to relax after having been driven over the edge of pleasure.

“Are you alright?” he asked a few minutes later, when her body had stopped clamping down on his so hard.  She was still panting heavily and he was increasingly starting to worry about her.  “Syd?”

“I’m fine,” she uttered, her arms and legs loosening their grip on his body and her eyes shutting.  “That was…hmmmm….”

Sky wasn’t sure whether to chuckle or worry.  She looked spent, out of breath, and completely content.  “You want me to stop?”

He did chuckle when her eyes popped back open and she stared at him like he was nuts.  “Want you to stop?  Did I just hear you right?”

“Sydney, you’re breathing heavily, and you looked drained,” he murmured, leaning down to peck a kiss to her chest, just between her breasts where her skin smelled of sweat, salt, and wild flowers, a combination that was uniquely Syd.

She let out a giggle and slid her hands up his arms to his face.  “Sky, you’ve been gone for two months, I’m a little out of practice, and you still haven’t completely given me what I wanted,” she huskily whispered, nudging him down so that she could caress his lips with her own.

“And what would that be?” he breathed out, licking at the corners of her mouth with his tongue.

“I want to feel you come inside of me,” she boldly announced, watching his eyes darken from navy blue until they were practically black, the pupils having dilated immensely.  “I just plain want you.”

His smile was suddenly predatory as he leaned forward.  The kiss they shared this time was hard, fierce, and filled with as much passion as any they had ever shared.  Sydney felt the change in his demeanor, knew that he wasn’t going to hold back any longer.  When he pulled away from her lips, he reared up on his knees, pulling her hips up with him, leaving her back on the bed.  She cried out at as pleasure rocked through her at the first hard, insanely powerful thrust he made.  Looking up at him, she saw her gentle Sky finally take a back seat to the man only she knew was hidden within him, the one who could shed his inhibitions and have driving, hard sex with her.  His cock drove deeper and deeper into the tight, wet channel of her body, causing all thought to suddenly fly right out the window.  Despite what some would call her ‘delicate’ condition, she knew why Sky was suddenly so fierce – the need to claim her, to prove that the child within her was his, had taken hold of him.

The motions of their bodies had her forgetting everything but the sole fact that her husband’s hips were hammering into hers, the top of his cock rubbing frantically over her clit as he drove himself into her time and time again.  She felt his arms shaking, felt the muscles in his stomach begin to tighten in preparation for his release when she felt her own body start shaking.  Noticing the signs of her coming climax, Sky redoubled his efforts, hauling her up so that she was sitting on his hips while his hands moved her up and down on his erection.  Two powerful thrusts later, and her body was bending backwards over his arms, while his release flooded into her and hers bathed him in her juices.

“SYD!” he roared, his voice drowning out hers.

\--

His eyes had adjusted to the darkness around them, allowing him to make out the shape of the body currently cuddled close to his.  One of her legs was wrapped around one of his, one arm was flung across his chest and stomach, the other tucked under her head, and her face was turned into his neck.  All in all, he’d worn her out so completely that as soon as they’d collapsed on the bed, she’d all but fallen asleep in his arms with his fading erection still inside of her until he’d gently withdrew, and snuggled in close to her.

It was some time later, and he was suddenly wide awake, despite that he had to be up in a few short hours to get back to work.  Laying there with her, he couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming joy that surged through his body.  They were going to have a baby.

Having lost his father as a child, one of his secret desires, one that he’d given up on long ago, was to have a family of his own.  He’d immersed himself so completely in SPD that he’d tucked the dream of having kids out of his mind; being the best, being Red, had become all consuming.  He’d thought about it briefly when they’d first gotten married, and every now and then it would pop out of nowhere and make him wonder.  Now with Sydney that dream was unexpectedly coming true.

Carefully, he rolled her onto her back, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down at her.  Gently, he tugged the sheet from her body, leaving her chest and abdomen open to the cool air of their bedroom.  Biting his lip, he reached out and traced patterns softly on her stomach, his eyes on her face to make sure he didn’t wake her up before he turned his attention back to the soft skin covering the warm place where his son or daughter lay, safe and sound.  He was in absolute awe.

Images of her body, round and beautiful with their baby, assaulted his mind.  If he’d thought she was beautiful before, the mere thought of what she was going to look like in a few months melted his heart even more.  He couldn’t help but to feel the fear gnawing at him alongside the joy.  Would he be a good dad?  Could he take care of Syd and the baby and make sure no harm came to them?  He feared he’d let them down, that he couldn’t be the man his father had been, that he would fail.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he never noticed Sydney’s eyes were open or that she was watching him.  Even in the dark, she could tell what emotions were filtering across his face.  He was scared, terrified of failing her, failing their child.  “Sky?” she called out to him.

“Yeah?”

“You’re not going to fail, you’ve never failed,” she whispered.  “And I’m scared too.”

Their eyes met in the dark.  “Smart ass.”

“Learned from the best, didn’t I?” she teased, reaching up to lay her hand on his cheek.  “It’s going to be okay.”

“How can you be so sure?” he asked.

“Because I trust you, because I love you, and I know you and I are better together than we are apart,” she honestly told him.  “We can’t do this alone, that’s why we’re together.”  Nodding, Sky leaned down and gently took her mouth, sinking all his feelings into the kiss and feeling her give all of her feelings to him.  They were going to be okay, and they both knew it.  It was going to be a long road, sometimes bumpy, sometimes smooth, but they would travel it together.


End file.
